Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is an evil cat who is the main villian in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. In the film, he planned to use all the mice from New York and Green River to make Mouse Burgers, but his plan became backfired when Fievel and Pooh and his friends save the day. Fievel uses a gun to shoot at the Giant Mousetrap that Cat R. Waul and the other cats were on and the Mousetrap sends them up to the sky and then land in the mailbag and being carried off by a train. Cat R. Waul popped out of the bag and yelled revenge. Trivia *Cat R. Waul returned in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range'' where he teamed up with Alameda Slim, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. At the end of the film, he and Alameda Slim were sent to jail. *Cat R. Waul became the enemy of Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *Cat R. Waul will become a new member of The Masters of Evil in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. *Cat R. Waul will return again to aid Percival C. Mcleach in Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Cat R. Waul will return again with Bowser, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, The Grand Duke of Owls, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to work with the Yankees in Pooh's Adventures of Gone with the Wind. *Cat R. Waul will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Yzma. *Cat R. Waul will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire. *Cat R. Waul will become SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Ursula, and The Grand Duke of Owls. *Cat R. Waul will become Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Arthur and Cecil. *Cat R. Waul will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West. *Cat R. Waul will team up with Nasty Jack, Alameda Slim, and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket to work for Bufford "Mad Dog" Tannan in Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. *Cat R. Waul will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Cat R. Waul will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Pooh's Adventures of The Lone Ranger, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango. *Cat R. Waul will become Danny's enemy in Danny and Fievel Go West. *Cat R. Waul will become Heckle and Jeckle's enemy in Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *Cat R. Waul will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants. Gallery Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Thugs Category:Cats Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Usurpers Category:Gunners Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:The Mob of Thugs Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Arrested characters Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Characters voiced by John Cleese Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Universal Characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Arrested villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Former Leaders Category:Psychopaths